Cullen's most Precious Gem
by MoonlightWolfFanga
Summary: When Mafia Boss Edward Cullen sets his sights on something he wants, he gets it. Enter Ms. Isabella Swan: joint keeper of Swan Haven House for Orphans; MMA teacher, DJ, waitress, Librarian, housekeeper... mystery extrordinare.
1. An Author's Letter: Please Read

Dear Readers,

First of all, I need to offer a very formal appology for not updating or giving any reason why Cullen's Most Precious Gem was not updated in... (looks at date) a very long time.

However, I would like to ask you guys to please grant me a reprieve and read this so that you understand why this has happened.

I was in school, riding buses, no car, working as a temp on 3rd shift... yeah, you get the picture. I had very little time for ANYTHING. Then I finally had a full time job take me on! YAAY!

No... no... BOOO

I've been working all hours for the last year +. Meaning, I would work some 1st shifts (7am at the earliest) and some 2nd shifts (no later than 11pm) and sometimes be back on at 7am. (getting the picture?)

In this time, I lost my love for writing entirely. I stopped working on my own series I hope to get published and took a hiatus from school.

Good news is that I have a new position with better hours, am now back in school, and I've been reinspired! However, when reading through this latest story (by far one of my better stories) I can't say I'm too... thrilled with it. It seems abit rushed to me. In my haste to meet the requirements for a good mafia fic, I lost sight of the story.

SO I'M SCRAPPING IT! (Well, not all of it. I'm keeping some details)

NO I'M NOT GETTING RID OF CMPG! So don't go blasting my reivew box or my PM box.

I'm simply rewriting it. That's one of the joys of FanFiction!

The first chapter will be up by the end of today.

Comment on this message if you want, or don't. But for those of you who have taken the time to read this, thankyou. I hope you enjoy the new and improved CMPG.

DONT HOLD ME TO ANY TIMELINE! (The writing gods have been good to me in letting me rest, so let's honor them by honoring their gift they've given us, shall we?)

*Rubs hands and gets pepsi and volcano tacos*

See you soon guys!

-MoonlightWolfFanga


	2. Smooth Criminal

_Shit…. Shit shit shit, I'm late!_ I willed my old Chevy not to die on me as I pushed it from the MMA school to the club. _Shit! Jessica is going to fry my ass!_ I reeked still from my class and my after-class work out. But the good news is that being a DJ, no one had to smell me.

_It doesn't stop people from looking at you being all sweaty,_ my rational side chided. I grimaced. I was thankful again that Jasper made me pack a spare change of clothes. I glanced up at the sunset then down again at my digital clock on the dashboard. "Come on old boy, you can do it," I rubbed a hand on the dashboard. "Tonight's going to be a huge night. I need this cash for the kids!" A flash caught my eye and I looked up at Charlie's picture that hung down from my rearview mirror.

Charles Swan… my adoptive father. The man who took no shit no matter what. I remembered the first day that I met him.

**_((Flashback))_**

"_Charlie Swan? This is Isabella Forks, your new foster daughter."_

_Charlie looked to be in his mid-fifties with a graying mustache. However he looked to be in pretty good shape for his age. It wasn't until I glanced around that I found out why. _Damn… he's a cop.

"_Her last name is Forks?" Charlie asked, arching a brow at the faceless social worker I was with._

"_She was found in Forks, Washington. You're familiar with your home town, aren't you? Well… we don't know much about her other than her first name. No record of her parents… no record of her birth, nothing—"_

"—_Can't we talk about this inside?" Charlie cut her off sharply, startling the both of us. "I'm sure that none of us wants to relive that detail of our lives." I tilted my head, staring at the brown haired brown eyed cop of Seattle, Washington .What was his angle? What was his game…? I just… cant figure him out._

"_Sure. Isabella, why don't you take your things upstairs? Charlie, you sure you can take on another?"_

"_I opened this house for a reason," Charlie gruffly answered. "You know those reasons quite well. Let's just get this paperwork done and let the poor girl get some rest. Jasper!"_

Oh great… a slave driver,_ I thought. _This should be fun.

_A lanky, thirteen year old boy with a tattoo on his wrist of a lion jumped down the stairs. "Yeah Charlie?" _CHARLIE..? Didn't all foster kids call their new 'parents' mom or dad?

"_Would you mind taking Bella up to the room across from yours? After these papers I'll start on dinner."_

"_Yes sir!" Jasper saluted him with a grin, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Come on. I'm Jasper Swan, if you're living in the house that means he's adopting me a sister too!"_

"_A—adoption..?"Jasper stopped, turning to look at me._

"_You didn't know?"_

_I swung around to the social worker with a glare, finally taking in her face. She was a tall, sandy haired woman with light brown eyes. Her badge had informed me that her name was Andrea Tanner. "You told me this was another foster house!"_

"_This is a foster house. Charlie Swan is a foster father for eighteen children of all ages. Though Jasper is the only one he adopted as a son. You are the first he will adopt as his daughter. Charlie Swan is the soul owner of Swan Haven House for Orphans."_

_I stared at her then back to Charlie… taking all this in. I had heard rumors of this place. Orphans that I had run into over the years who had been here, told me how good Charlie treated them. How he was firm but kind… an ideal foster father. And here I was making myself a bitch. _Again.

"_I see… then… what should I call you?"_

"_Charlie is just fine," the cop's eyes twinkled slightly in amusement. "Jasper?"_

"_I got it Charlie. Come on Bella—is this all you've got?" Jasper asked incredulously, lifting my very small suitcase. "Oh my— that wont do if you're going to go to school next week..."_

"_I'll take care of that," Charlie said, turning to a notepad and taking a red pen to write._

"_Alright, if you'll please sign these documents Mr. Swan, I'll be on my way."_

**((**_**End flashback))**_

That had been almost fourteen years ago. Charlie had been great, and I had thanked whatever God was out there that placed me in his care. Til about three years ago… when he was taken so brutally away.

**_((Flashback))_**

_I had been studying at the library, working hard for my bachelor's degree in business education. Some of the foster children back at Swan Haven House had been suffering grade wise… so I figured it would do some good to learn what they're learning and probably home school some of them. Charlie was doing everything he could, but since the Chief had assigned him this huge diamond thief case, there had been little time for the rest of the children._

"_Bella," I jumped as Mrs. Cope shuffled over to me, beckoning with a finger. "You have a call."_

_A call?_

_I jumped from my seat and raced across the library, my feet barely making a sound and picked up the receiver._

"_Isabella Swan," I answered._

"_Ms. Swan? My name is Detective Walsh… I… I'm Charlie Swan's partner in the thief case he was working on."_

'_Was' is a past tense word… did that mean Charlie was taken off the case?_

"_Yes Detective? Is everything okay?"_

"_Ms. Swan… it's my… deepest regret to inform you that Charlie Swan was shot in the line of duty today at Seattle National Bank." I couldn't answer to that… what was I supposed to say? That it was okay? No! It's not okay! "Ms. Swan..? Are… are you still there?"_

"_Yes Detective… I'm… here." I heard my voice crack and felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I suddenly realized I had been crying. Hard. I fell to my knees, clutching my throat as I panted to catch my breath. Mrs. Cope gently pulled the phone out of my hand to speak to Detective Walsh. After a few 'mmhmm's' and 'yes's' and 'of course's'… she hung up._

"_Bella, I'm going to take you home okay?"_

"_No… I need to see Charlie!" I squeaked. "I need to know!"_

_**((End Flashback))**_

It took almost a full year after his death to get Swan Haven under mine and Jaspers joint care. Charlie would've wanted it. We couldn't let all those kids go into other homes. We were a family! I sniffled, holding back tears and tilted my head up to have them stay behind my eyes. _No, no crying. No more crying! You've got to be strong._

A car honked loudly before whipping around and pulling in front of me. It was shiny, black and clearly very expensive. The chrome glared at me with obnoxiously polished perfection. A hand flashed me the finger. The light had just turned. I glared and flipped him off, "Asshole!" My foot hit the gas and I pulled ahead. You'd think that being in Seattle with all the rain, people would be more sensible. Not a chance in hell.

_Speaking of hell._

I pulled into Eclipse's employee parking lot. Out of all my passions in life, being a D. J was one of my top talents. That and practicing mixed martial arts. But music is life! I had an array of music for all types of occasions. Tonight was eighties rock and pop themed. And it was my favorite night of all. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it just was.

I pulled out _all_ the stops this time. _Everything_ I ever had in that era of music from Aerosmith to Bon Jovi to Michael Jackson…. I had it all!

Jasper swore that I was simply born into the wrong era.

_I think he's right sometimes._

I smiled, quickly hurrying out and grabbing my spare clothes and music gear. "SWAN!" my momentary joy was chased away by that single, screeching, nasally… familiar voice that was the manager of _Eclipse._ I bit my lip. If money wasn't so good here, I would've dropped the gig like hot lasagna and would've taken up street dancing again. I winced, remembering that we just took on another four kids at Haven House. We _needed_ that money.

"You're late!" Jessica Stanley snapped, stomping over to my truck. I winced, seeing her in those six inch stiletto heels. _She's going to break one if she doesn't get this parking lot resurfaced,_ I thought.

"Traffic," I covered.

Jessica Stanley, age thirty three, five-foot two (without the heels), blond, blue eyed, primped, painted and hair sprayed into 'perfection.' More like being synthetically perfected. But that was her thing, I could respect that… sort of.

I picked up this little profiling habbit from Charlie and Jasper, who wanted to be a private detective for a while before…. Fate intervened. He now worked as hard as I did doing odd jobs… just like me. If something opened up, we were first in line. We love those kids back at the orphan house. It was Charlie's dream to keep it a safe place for kids. Who knew where Jasper or I would've been if he hadn't taken us in.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Jessica snapped, her face twisting.

_Nope._

"Sorry, what?"

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"Swan I swear to God if you mess this up for me, you're fired!" she snapped. "We have a HUGE VIP coming to the club tonight and he's a big spender. He can make us or break us."

"Make a good show, impress the high roller. Got it. Anything else?"

_This is nothing new, Jessica,_ I thought.

_Eclipse_ was one of the top five night clubs in all of Seattle. We had made it into several magazines where celebrities had been found viewing the club and occasionally chilling out at. Needless to say, we were very popular. _Which is why I'm thanking my lucky stars that I got this job to start with, remember?_

I took a breath, trying to straighten out the kinks in my back. I could've really used a hot shower after my workout.

"Swan, why do you look like you just stepped out of a boxing ring?" she wrinkled her nose. "Not that the bruises aren't an improvement though."

_And this is why I really don't like Jessica._

"Because I'm an MMA teacher," I explained for the billionth time. "Look, if this is so important, I really need to get inside and set up."

"You better," Jessica snapped. I walked past her and I heard her sniff audibly. "Wheew, and grab a shower! Don't you have time back at that little shit hole to clean yourself up or are you dealing with babies in your spare time?!"

_String… snap._

I whirled on her, glaring. "Shut your god damned mouth! Don't you say one word about my kids or I swear to God Jessica," I stopped… seeing the satisfied grin on her face. I straightened, taking a deep breath. "I'm well aware of my predicament. If you keep wasting my time out here, I won't have time to clean up!" I turned, heading inside.

"I'm docking your pay, Swan!"

_I will not punch the bitch._

_I will not punch the bitch._

_I will make a damned voo-doo doll and pin the bitch to the wall!_

_Eclipse_ use to be an old youth center before the city shut it down and it was remodeled into the popular night club it is today. Thankfully, they kept a few of the showers for employees since things do tend to get alittle… messy when food and drink is in order. Some customers like to get happy and think it's funny to throw their liquor on a waitress or throw food fights.

I ducked into one of the stalls, wincing as the smell of bleach immediately reached my nose. I stripped, grabbing my toiletries from my spare clothes bag and started cleaning up. I jumped when someone banged loudly on the door. "Shit!" I slipped on the tile, banging my arm against the wall. "Double shit!" Quickly rinsing out my hair, I grabbed my towel and wrinkled my nose when I realized it was overdue for a wash. "Give me a minute!"

"Bella?"

_Alice._

"Oh, hey Allie," I called. "I'm getting changed, what do need?"

Alice had been my only true friend since I started here at the club. She had been a huge help to me settling in with the other girls. Notice I said 'settling in' and not 'getting along.' It had been established that so long as they stayed out of my way, I stayed out of theirs.

"Jessica was bitching about bruises, can I come in?"

I groaned, wiping a mirror and looking at my face. One of my older students got in a lucky shot and caught me in the eye. It was beginning to swell.

"If it'll stop Jessie girl from bitching, sure." I heard the door click and open. I heard the lock click again and the soft patter of her feet as she came around the corner. "Hey," I offered a smile.

"Bella," she groaned, setting down her bag. "Jeeze, why do you get so rough?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Not really, but still you shouldn't be going this far with your students."

I winced when she started dabbing a touch of make up around the shiner. I pulled away, "Because you and I know that it's good money. I need it."

"You know I can help you."

"And I already told you that Jasper and I are doing just fine," I schooled my features into the perfect 'everything's fine' face. It was something I perfected since Charlie died. Nicole, who was seven when he died, still had nightmares about us closing the house down.

"H… how is Jasper?" _Ah, there's the breathy voice._

"He's fine," I smiled. "He asked about you before I left."

"He did?" Alice's baby blue eyes widened comically as if I just told her she won the lottery. "I mean… that's cool."

She and I both smiled knowingly. "He _might_ be dropping by during your shift tomorrow."

"Really?!" she squeaked, and I winced when she dabbed alittle too hard on the bruise. "Sorry!"

"It's alright. Are you almost done?"

"Can I do your make up?"

_Any excuse to keep talking about Jasper,_ I thought, laughing internally. "Make it quick, I still have to do sound checks before the crowds start coming in."

Alice worked fast, like, lightning fast as she shot off question after question. What was Jasper doing now? How was the Haven House? What color should she wear? Did he like short girls (being only four-foot-eleven)? I smiled as I answered every single one. He was doing some shipment work now, the house was fine, she should wear yellow and he wouldn't have asked if he didn't.

Finally, when she was finished, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and threw it into a ponytail. I looked into the mirror and smiled. You couldn't tell there was a shiner there unless syou really looked. I put on my favorite shades and headed out. It was time to work some magic!

* * *

><p><em>Sweet emotion<em>

_Sweet emotion__  
><em>

_Talk about things that nobody cares_

_Wearing out things that nobody wears_

_You're calling my name but I gotta make clear_

_I can't tell you, baby, where I'll be in a year_

I bobbed my head, turning up the tracks as people filtered on and off the dance floor. Everyone had come out tonight. Absolutely epic. I turned, swaying to the music and raised my hands. It was hard dancing up here on and being connected to the tables… but still, I couldn't help it when the music moved me. I just moved!

Sometimes I would jump down to dance. But that was rare. _Maybe tonight I should join in._

I glanced up, seeing someone flash the signal light at me. I turned, spotting Jessica. She flashed her light at me then pointed it away. I followed the blue beam till it swept over one particular table. Men in suits were being seated.

I frowned.

Men in suits.

Suits.

Very expensive suits.

My twenty-twenty didn't fail me as I took each of them in. There was one burly bear of a man with shades on and his hands clasped loosly in front of him while another, shorter but muscular man took a seat in the booth. A third in a dark gray suit sat across from him. A gold watch flashed on his wrist and a pinky ring with a hens egg flashed back at me.

_A pinky ring? Hollywood is a few states south, boy,_ I shook my head and glanced at Jessica. She was making her way over. _When did she change clothes?_

She was now wearing a very tight, pink tube dress that pushed her tits up to her chin and her hair teased into curls. The extra sway in her hips told me she was looking to either land a deal or a good night. Either way… she wanted me to keep an eye on things. As Aerosmith came to a close, I changed it to Journey's: Separate Ways. The beat pulsed into the crowd, making them cheer. Jessica took the muscular guy's hand and tugged him. He yanked away, saying a few words and then turned to the other in the dark gray suit.

_Did Jessica Stanley just get rejected?_ I stifled a giggle , but it was just too funny. She stormed away and gave me the signal: a thumbs down. I shrugged. I wasn't going to crash the night just because she got burned.

I turned back to the tables, adjusting the volume and turning up the bass.

_Hell yes!_

I grinned, watching the crowd come and gather around my tables. "Isa! Isa! Isa! Isa!" They chanted. "Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance!" They demanded.

"Who am I to deny my crowd?" I asked into the mic. I turned down the music and switched tracks. I set a timer for seven seconds and quickly put up a list to play.

_Smooth Criminal,_ by Michael Jackson was my favorite to dance to on this night. And my crowd knew it. It's why they came. I may not be the king of pop, but he did make some killer music and taught me some epic dance moves. (Thankyou YouTube)

I vaulted over the tables and people scrambled to get out of my way. Michael's breathy pant filled the speakers as people began to cheer and move aside to let me have room. I grinned, taking up stance on the tips of my toes with my hands in the air. When he made his signature 'OW!' I echoed and began to move.

_As He Came Into The Window  
>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo<br>He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<br>_

I began to spin from side to side, swaying my hips with the beat. When it hit the Chorus, I felt a pair of hands snatch mine and spin me around into a hard. Instinct, and years of dance lessons, took over.

It was the muscular man.

The strobe lights caught his hair and I realized that it was either a light brown or an off bronze color. His shakes slipped down and a crooked smirk caught his lips, making them turn up in an adorable fashion. "Keep up," I warned, our feet immediately taking off.

"Don't worry _Principessa,_ It's not me that needs to keep up." He wrapped an arm around my waist and immediately rocked back and forth. I followed his lead, not use to dancing with a partner.

_Annie Are You OK_  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK,<em>  
><em>Are You OK, Annie<em>

_(Annie Are You OK)_  
><em>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)<em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window)<em>  
><em>(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)<em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<em>  
><em>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down)<em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom)<em>

I spun away, immediately dancing into the solo steps, bobbing my head in approval. He smirked back, his steps echoing years of professional lessons. Then I frowned, watching him moon-walk to me and spinning to face me. _Is he challenging me?_

I leapt up, stamping each foot down separately. He arched a brow at me. _That's right, you're not the only one who dances._

When I finished, we met eachother in the center, taking position. Our heads snapped to the side, as if we rehearsed this, and rocked back and forth. I broke off, spinning back into him and rolled my hips back into him. I gasped out, feeling how… passionate he was.

_Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK Annie<br>Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK Annie  
>You've Been Hit By<br>You've Been hit By  
>A Smooth Criminal<em>

When we spun apart, he pointed his hands in a gun fashion and 'fired.' I feigned being shot and leapt away. My spine straightened and I held my hands up, starting into my normal set again, thinking he was going back to join the crowd. _Thanks for the good time, buddy, but this is my show._ I closed my eyes, letting the music move me.

I almost cried, though, when the next lyrics came on.

_So They Came Into The Outway_  
><em>It Was Sunday-What A Black Day<em>  
><em>Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation<em>  
><em>Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations<em>

_Annie Are You OK_  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>So, Annie Are You OK<em>  
><em>Are You OK Annie<em>  
><em>Annie Are You OK<em>

_So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK Annie<br>_

Detective Walsh's phone call came back in full force. My heart thudded in my chest and blood pulsed in my ears as I held my breath. I didn't want to cry in front of my crowd. I was Isa! DJ of Eclipse… entertainer. Entertainers don't cry!

Then the hands returned, "Are you Ok, Isa?" the same voice asked.

I puffed out a breath and forcefully thrust my hips back. He spun me around and my shades slipped abit and I met his eyes._ Holy shit… those are some contacts. I've never seen eyes so green,_ I thought. His eyes searched mine and his grip tightened. He then smiled as the music began to take over again and the tears dried up.

"Dance for the joy of it, _Principessa,"_ he stated. "_Danza con__il vostro re__._" I shivered, recognizing the Italian but I didn't understand what he actually said.

_(Annie Are You OK)  
>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)<br>(There's A Sign In The Window)  
>(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)<br>(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom)_

(Annie Are You OK)  
>(So, Annie Are You OK)<br>(Are You OK Annie)  
>(You've Been Hit By)<br>(You've Been Struck By  
>A Smooth Criminal)<p>

I broke off again, circling around as the final lyrics began to take hold.

_Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!_

_Aaow!_  
><em>(Annie Are You OK)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know!<em>  
><em>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know!<em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know!<em>  
><em>(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know!<em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know!<em>  
><em>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know Why Baby!<em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<em>  
><em>I Don't Know!<em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down)<em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)<em>  
><em>(Annie Are You OK)<em>  
><em>Dang Gone It-Baby!<em>  
><em>(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)<em>  
><em>Dang Gone It-Baby!<em>  
><em>(There's A Sign In The Window)<em>  
><em>Dang Gone It-Baby!<em>  
><em>(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)<em>  
><em>Hoo! Hoo!<em>  
><em>(He Came Into Your Apartment)<em>  
><em>Dang Gone It!<em>  
><em>(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)<em>  
><em>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!<em>  
><em>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)<em>  
><em>Dang gone It!<em>  
><em>(You Were Struck Down)<em>  
><em>(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)<em>  
><em>Aaow!<em>

Once more, he grasped my hands and shuffled our feet until we ended in a perfect dip. I panted, trying not to do so in his face. "You can let me up now," I told him. He did so and bowed, offering his hand.

"May I buy you a drink?"

"On duty," I panted, jerking my head to the turn tables. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Soda?"

"Not on my deck!" I snapped, then smiled. "Thanks though. You've got some killer moves."

I turned to go back to my spot when he grasped my arms again and pulled me back, "That's not the only thing that's killer here, sweetheart. When do you take break?"

"You'll have to figure that out," I breathed, heat flushing through my body.

He tisked his tongue softly. "I'll be watching."

"I hide."

"I seek."

I rolled my eyes and tried to move forward. "Look, I really need to get back to work," I said, noticing how my tip jar was already very fully. _Shit yes!_ I thought. He moved forward with me, taking my hand.

"What's your name?"

"Isa."

"Your _real_ name."

I turned, pushing my sunglasses back up my nose. "Look, you're a great dancer but I don't know you. I go by Isa around here and that's as much as you need to know. Don't push it."

"I'm not going to hurt you," he frowned. "It's not my first visit."

"Then welcome back to Eclipse," I did a mock bow. Before he could answer again, I hurried up the steps back to my tables and clicked the door in place. He gazed up at me, his lips turning up in a smirk. He did that 'I'll be watching you' motion and then walked back to his table.

* * *

><p>Okay! Chapter 1 is done!<p>

Let me know what you think.

_Principessa_- Princess

_Danza con il vostro re-_ Dance with your king.

Credit to Google Translate for the Italian translations. (I'm fairly certain it's accurate)

I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters. I do own the storyline though!

I also do not own Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal nor its title.

No copyright Infrinement intended. This is souly for the joy of writing!

Sincerely,

Moonlight


	3. Jipped Pay

Jipped Pay

* * *

><p>I could feel his eyes all through my session. He kept his word and watched as I worked the music, warping it, mixing and spinning to my hearts content. I felt as if I were creating a story… new and fresh and edgy. When my body started to wear out, though, I took my red pen light and searched the crowd. I spotted Alice and flashed three times at her. She nodded, understanding that I was taking a fifteen minute break. I set up my playlist and turned on the head set mic. "Alright all you music lovers, let's take it down a few notches."<p>

A collective sigh went through the club as calmer music began to play. The dance floor cleared while others headed straight for the bar. I took the crowd as cover and ducked into the back. I spotted Angela talking to someone I wasn't familiar with. Immediately, I took inventory of her.

Tall, about five-eight, one hundred thirty pounds estimated, blond hair, blue eyes… lioness tattoo on her right shoulder with a bear's tribal paw underneath it; age gauged to be about the same as mine, twenty six.

When her eyes met mine, I immediately straightened up and held my breath so I wouldn't look like I was panting. She arched the bitch brow.

I arched my own, kicking open the cooler and grabbing a bottle of water. Her lips quirked up, "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan, our DJ on Thursday and Friday nights. Bella, this is our new bartender Rosalie Hale."

I raised my bottle in silent cheers and took a deep swig. I swallowed and saw Angela give me a pleading look. "Good to meet you." I offered my hand.

Rosalie hesitated before taking it. Her nails were painted bright red but her grip was hard. She squeezed and our eyes met again. I returned the squeeze and noted her eyes lit with question. Angela, seeming to have received the answer she was looking for cleared her throat. "Shall we head to the bar then? I think James might need another hand." Our hands dropped and I made way for the two women to head outside. I stayed behind, sipping my water and closed my eyes.

Heat flushed through me regardless as I immediately remembered the green eyed guy across the club. No one ever danced with me. I was honestly shocked that I let him. I hadn't danced with a partner… since high school. The bottle crinkled in my grasp as I immediately began putting up the blocks so I wouldn't remember _him._

I tilted my head back to chug down the rest of my water when the door swung open. I choked, startled and sprayed out the mouthful onto the concrete floor. "Dammit!" I hacked. I swung around and found Alice standing there, looking apologetic.

"Bella, Jessica and Lauren have called an immediate staff meeting."

_"During_ business hours?!" _The girl must've been hitting the vodka again._

Alice shrugged stiffly and motioned, "We've got to hurry up." I tossed the bottle into the bin and followed her out.

I took in Alice's stiff posture and it worried me. She was normally very carefree and confident. Nothing ever fazed her. Until now. She looked…agitated.

"Pix," I stopped her, grasping her arm gently, feeling the tough muscle under the sleeve. "What's the matter?"

I only called her Pix because I was the only one who could. She had come to one of my classes and sparred hard with me. I called her pixy because she was so small but she was wicked fast. I only used that name when I needed to know everything.

Alice's hazel eyes met mine warily, "Tips."

"What about them?"

"I don't know, that's all Lauren would tell me was it was in regards to tips."

I thought back to my very full tip jar on the DJ's deck and felt heat creep up my spine. _They wouldn't._

_They couldn't…_

_They would._

"Bella, chill please," Alice reached up and put her hands on my cheeks. They felt cold… or I was extremely hot. I took a deep breath, letting it out through my mouth and followed her again. We entered a small hall that had three doors. One was Jessica's office with the brazen 'Manager' plaque on it, and then there was the janitor's closet and the door that lead to the stairwell up to the second level.

When we entered, I found that we were the last to arrive. Jessica sitting at her chipped, faux wood desk with a brand new (tag still attached) laptop on her desk, the CCTV camera views on the wall on a new (again, tag still attached) flat screen, and a brand new very tacky rug on the floor. (Do I need to mention the tag again?)

Beside her, as usual was Lauren, her co-manager and 'lead bartender.' Next to her was Victoria. Raquel, our lead waitress was standing off to the other side, her dark hair tied neatly up off her neck. Mike, Tyler and Laurent were beside her. Alice and I took up position by the door.

"Finally!" Jessica snapped. "Jesus you always make everyone wait!"

"You only called us five minutes ago," Raquel returned, meeting Jessica's glare head on.

Raquel, age thirty-five, appears twenty-five, dark hair, green eyes, natural tan, single mother of twin boys Joshua and Gregory. Her uniform was very well done, as always with her hair straightened and small, post earrings in the shape of green butterflies in the lobes to accentuate her eyes. She wore the Eclipse t-shirt and dark jeans with well fitted boot-heels. She was dressed for comfort and for service.

Being a mother, she had definitely learned the 'Pick your fights, but take no shit' attitude very well. She and I got along _very_ well.

"I've called you all here today because I've been going over the books and have been noticing a steady drop in sales recently.

_Bullshit. More like you're dipping into the clubs funds. Exhibits A, B and C are right in front of us you moron._

"And to help alleviate that, I have decided that we shall pool our tips. _All of them._ Thirty percent will go to the clubs funds and maitnance, and then the rest will be split accordingly."

"What do you mean by 'accordingly'?" Laurent asked.

"Evenly," Lauren explained. "Everyone gets a cut of the last seventy percent."

_They make it sound fair, but why do I get the feeling I'm being lied to my face?_

"I don't like it," Alice spoke up. "I'm making plenty, why should we have to pool our tips now?"

"The bar stocks have been thin for the last week, for starters," Lauren spoke up. I wrinkled my nose, holding my breath as hers floated to me.

"I… think it's a good idea," Raquel finally voiced, glancing my way. Her eyes conveyed apology, but I understood too… only I was housing eleven kids since the last six had graduated from high school and found living arrangements from Social Services. I still had a lot of mouths to feed. I wasn't making near enough without a college degree. I needed all the tips I could get.

"My decision is final," Jessica snapped at last. "Bring your tips to me two hours before closing. I will give you your envelopes when you leave." Her eyes slid to me, "Oh and Bella, I'm docking your pay. You were late to the meeting and made us wait… and," her eyes flicked upwards. "You're ten minutes past your break."

Heat flared in me, "You can't!" I snapped. "You called this blasted meeting, I shouldn't be docked for it!"

"Bella's right—"

"My decision is final," Jessica snapped. "Do not make me dock you for insubordination!"

_You need the job Bella… it pays well._

_You need the job._

_Rebecca needs her cavities done._

_Jason needs his next doctors appointment._

_The truck needs fixing._

_Remember… you need that money._

I growled low, turning and leaving the office without another word. "Bella!" I kept walking. "Bella!" A hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I reacted instinctively. I turned, twisting around until my assailant was pinned to the wall, arm twisted behind them. "I'm sorry!" Raquel hissed out.

I let go immediately. "I'm not mad at you Rocky," I told her. Her green eyes met mine. "Remember, Haven House?"

"That's why I'm saying sorry… my landlord just upped my rent. I _need _whatever money I can get. I swear I didn't mean for it to come out like I was waiting to screw you over."

I grasped her shoulders, "Raquel, shut up for a sec will you? I'll be fine."

Raquel's eyes teared up and she grabbed me into a hug. "Thankyou Bella… I owe you."

I hugged her back carefully. "Tell the boys I said hi. I'll be over one of these days with lasagna."

"You're too good, Bells. You do Charlie proud."

We parted ways outside the hall and I moved back into the throngs of the crowd. I chanced a glance across the club and saw that the suits table was empty. _VIPs must've left, their table is cleared off already._

I pulled down my hair and then retied it up again… and once more, I slipped into the persona that was Isa, DJ of Eclipse.

* * *

><p>I had begrudgingly released my tip jar over two hours ago. The club was crawling with a hired cleaning crew. I stood in line beside Alice as we waited for our pay to be handed out. Jessica and Lauren took their sweet time.<p>

_I've got to get home… Rebecca has her Guardian-teacher conference in the morning. I need to be conscious for it. I need sleep!_

I yawned, stretching. My muscles were beginning to stiffen up and I winced. Dancing with a partner was much different than dancing solo. I hadn't used those muscles in a long time. I had to stay straight, balanced and in sync with my partner. Green Eyes flashed in my minds eye and I couldn't help but blush. _Sheesh, I sound like some Victorian romantic._

"Alright, here's your pay," Jessica appeared, at last, holding a stack of manila envelopes. It was very noticeable that some were thicker than others. Rosalie seemed very pleased with her portion, as did James and Victoria. Alice tensed beside me as she was handed hers… and finally mine. I turned without a word. "Wait right there, Swan, I haven't finished with you lot yet."

I froze, clenching my teeth and turned back. Jessica's eyes were glittering, enjoying her clear abuse in power.

_I will not rip out her hair extentions._

_I will not rip out her hair extentions._

_I will beat her into a bloody pulp!_

_"Now,_ you are dismissed."

I hissed, glaring at her and left the establishment, my equipment and music bags slung over my shoulder. This had truly been a night from hell. When I reached my truck, I opened the envelope.

Two one-hundred dollar blills fell into my hand… and four pennies.

I saw red. "That little bitch! I swear I'll stick her in the deepest hole in the world and bury her alive!"

"Wow, such a temper," I whipped around. Green Eyes stood outside the building, puffing on a cigarette. "I told you I would find you."

"Oh, it's you. Go away, I'm in no mood."

Green Eyes flicked away his cigarette and stomped it out, making his way towards me. I grasped my keys and put them between my fingers. He froze, holding up his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you _Principessa._"

"I don't know that. I don't know you." His lips quirked in a suppressed grin. He slid his hands in his pockets and drew them out, holding up a very fat wallet and a cell phone.

"Does that satisfy you? Now, what's gotten you upset?"

I took in his appearance now, applying the techniques that Charlie taught me.

Male, six-foot-two, about twenty eight, reddish-brown hair, green eyes, pale flawless skin, sharp features, straight nose... scar on one eyebrow.

_I never noticed that before._

"Sweet?" his lips tugged down into a frown. "What's the matter? Why are you upset?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I opened my truck door and tossed hte envelope inside. All that tip money gone in a puff. "Just a hard night for tips."

"Not possible. I saw that jar, it doubled when you and I danced. Hell it must've trippled! How could the tips been bad?"

"We pool our tips... I got alittle mouthy tonight and my boss docked my pay." I shrugged, "No big deal. I'll make up the differences some how."

"You DJ at other clubs? How have I never found you, Isa?" I jumped when he leaned against the bed of the truck.

"I do other jobs. Music is my world... but it doesn't pay the bills." I climbed in and looked back. "Thanks for listening. What are you doing?" I watched as he fished out his wallet, picking through the billfold.

"You were obviously cheated out of our hard earned money. You need it. How much do you think was in there?"

"I don't want your money," I told him. He snapped up with alarm. "What? What is it with you?"

"Isa... it really isn't a trouble. I will gladly give it to you."

"Save it. I've really got to get going. I've got a PT conference in the morning."

"PT?"

"Parent-teacher... or in this case, legal guardian."

"You have a kid?" he choked, eyes widening comically.

I snorted, watching his face. "Kids, plural. Look, I've really got to get going."

"How many?"

I frowned, "That's none of your business."

"But it is if—"

"If what?" I challenged him, daring him to finish that sentence.

"If you're going to be mine," his lips pulled back into a grin.

_Cricket chirps..._

"Okay, where's the cameras? Is this an episode of 'Gotcha' or something?" I looked around.

"You doubt me?"

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked at last. I really took in his appearance and shook my head. He slowly grinned and a chill crept up my spine. I swiftly shut and locked the door as he came around to my side. "I'm Edward _fucking _Cullen." I shivered, feeling the heat in his voice. "And your name, _Principessa?"_

I swallowed, trying not to shiver again at the purr as he spoke in Italian. "Bella," I breathed, surprised at myself for answering.

His lips stretched into a grin, "Beautiful."

"Look, I've really got to go."

"In this rickety thing?" his eyes cast appraisingly over my truck and then the grin slipped away. "It's ready for the scrap heap."

"Hey! Don't dis the Monster," I snapped. "He does his job well."

"Bella_, il mio tesoro,_ it's not fit for you to drive. Hell it doesn't look like it's road worthy!" I turned the key, hearing the engine groan in protest. Edward jumped, startled that it made such a noise. "Point in case. Let me give you a ride home."

"Not happening."

"Bella."

"Look, you know my name now. I'll get by. Goodbye Edward." He gasped, hand flying to his chest. My eyes snapped to his and his expression twisted into a painful, fearful one.

"_Don't ever_ say that to me again!" he demanded. _"Don't ever say goodbye!"_

"Look, it's a good chance that you and I will never see eachother again unless you come back to Eclipse. I don't mix business with pleasure. Ever. Fratrinizing with customers is a very bad idea. I'm on thin ice as is with Jessica as is."

"I _will_ see you again," he vowed. I was taken aback by how serious he sounded. It was beginning to creep me out. "I will."

I gave one last desperate turn of the key and the Monster finally came to life. He backed off, a determined look in his eyes. I opened my mouth to reiterate my farewell, but found myself unable to do so. I jumped as Nickleback began to flow out of my stereo.

Edward's eyes snapped to it as he listened.

_Well, I know the feeling  
>Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge<br>And there ain't no healing_

I reached over and swiftly turned off the music.

"No, no play it," he reached over and I smacked his hand.

"Don't touch!" I snapped out of reflex. It was a cardinal rule that whomever I was in the

car with, if I drove no one touched the radio. _Ever._

"Was that 'Lullaby'?"

"Yes, it's one of my favorite songs."

"Mine too," his lips spread in a grin. "Seems like you and I have something very much in common, Bella."

"So you have good taste in music. Good for you." I turned, putting the Monster in reverse and began to pull away. He didn't try and stop me this time, but followed.

"I will see you again."

"Maybe."

"No, it's a fact. I _will_ see you again."

* * *

><p>The drive home had been uneventful. And as usual Jasper was waiting for me on the porch. I had kept the stereo off the whole drive over so that I would be alert and watching the mirrors. Though it seemed my anxiety was over nothing.<p>

I climbed out of the truck and Jasper was walking down the broken concrete path to the driveway. "How was it?"

"It was going great… until Jessica decided it would be a prime idea to pool the tips."

Jasper Whitlock-Swan stared at me with confusion, putting his hands on my shoulders. I slacked and leaned into his embrace. "So, we've only got enough for…"

"One good grocery shopping day but that's it." My shoulders slumped, "We got jipped."

"I'm glad you didn't lash out," he soothed. "I know it's hard…"

"I would never break my promise to Charlie. I know I did some stupid things, but I promised…"

"I know. Come on, let's get inside and get some sleep."

I nodded, following him in. I froze as a car rumbled by… Nickleback playing loudly. I turned, seeing a familiar black muscle car, the driver's side window rolled down. It was dark, but it was driving slowly on purpose.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
>And turn this up on the radio<em>

I froze, _It can't be…_ I turned fully around, "Jasper, get my bat."

"What?" The second I turned, the car hit the gas and sped away.

"Get my bat!"

"What's the danger?" he asked, looking around.

"That... black car!" I gasped out. "I think it followed me home somehow."

"And you didn't notice it first?"

"It's Nickleback! It played when Edward-"

"Who?"

"Some guy I danced with. He stopped me in the employee parking lot and this song started to play. What are the chances?"

"Bella," Jasper's voice was calm. He turned me around so he could look into my eyes. His clear blue ones were searching. He frowned, not liking what he saw. "Are you sure?"

I stopped, _was I sure?_

"I will stay out," he decided. "You need to be with Rebecca at the PT conference. Go get some sleep before the high schoolers get up."

"But-"

"I'll keep the bat out if it makes you happy. I will wake you if something happens."

"You had better, Jasper Whitlock!" he winced as I two-named him. "I don't want to wake up and find you beaten to a bloody pulp like when we were kids!"

"They didn't walk away, I did," he challenged back. "That was years ago, Bells." His eyes turned icy, stone cold. I shivered, not willing to back down. But at the same time, I did trust Jasper's ability to keep himself safe. Eventually, my own exhaustion won out... and I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wraps up Chapter 2<strong>

**Yes I had to bring Edward back for a formal introduction. Who knows? Maybe I'll write Chapter 3 in his POV ;)**

**_Principessa_****-**_ Princess_

**_il mio tesoro_**_**-**__ my darling (literally means 'my treasure' though)_

**Credit again to Google Translate for the Italian phrases.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters except for Raquel and Rebecca (mentioned in the story). The plot is my own.**

**I do not own Nickleback or the 'Lullaby' lyrics. However they do make me swoon and cry at the same time.**

**No copyright infringement intended. This is written purely for the love of writing :)**

**Leave me critique, love and comments in the reviews! (Oh, and some Volcano tacos and a pepsi if you're feeling extra generous)**

**-Moonlight**


	4. Farmers Market:At the Beginning with You

**Farmers Market: At the Beginning with You**

* * *

><p>I gazed blearily through the windshield at the sky. It was dark out today… and threatening to rain. All my other kids had gone to school on the busses by now without a hitch. All except Rebecca, my newest thirteen year old charge. She had been up with night terrors again and waking her roommate, eight year old Kristine. Rebecca had been rescued from her drunk of a father six months ago and had bounced from house to house. I was determined to make this her home… even for the last five years of her childhood. I wanted to make her happy. But the thirteen year old had a lot of fears, especially toward men. I knew the fear in her eyes. She had been through hell. No kid should've gone through that. Her dad was still fighting for custody, trying to repeal the state's ruling. He was failing, thankfully, but he is nothing if not relentless.<p>

I sipped on my coffee again, glancing at the clock in my stereo. It glowed back at me, telling me it was five til noon. _Noon… when I have to go into this conference._ Rebecca refused to tell me what it was about, but when we were alone she told me she _wanted_ me to meet with her teacher, Mrs. Cope. _Rebecca requested us to meet at noon on Wednesday the fifth,_ was all the note said when she came home last week. She looked… scared but determined. That was new. Mrs. Cope had been a remarkable candle in the girl's harsh world.

_Eleven fifty-seven._

I climbed out of my Monster and headed for the front office. I saw the lady look up and immediately tense. I flinched. I had come in favorite one-eye jeans and tank top. But try as I might I couldn't hide the bruises from yesterday's training session at the MMA school. I couldn't help it… they were the only clean clothes I had left til wash day tomorrow. I offered a smile, hoping to ease the receptionist's anxiety. "Hi Megan," I greeted as cheerfully as possible. She flinched, pushing the sign in binder to me.

"H—hi Ms. Swan," she squeaked.

"Good day?"

"Yes… yes thanks."

I dropped the smile and signed the book as asked. She handed me my visitor's badge and directed me to Mrs. Cope's room on the third floor of the school. I followed the directions to the letter and stopped in front of Room 312 and looked in through the window. The room was empty except for Mrs. Cope and Rebecca. She was drawing again, looking completely at ease. That settled my nerves and I knocked gently.

Mrs. Cope, age appearing fifty-two, salt and pepper hair, delicate skin, gray eyes, straight nose, set mouth, height five-two, Caucasian, art teacher.

The woman in question looked up from her own sketch pad and beckoned me inside. I obeyed, quietly shutting the door.

Rebecca looked up at me, then set her sketch pad aside.

Rebecca MacGuinness, age thirteen, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, approximant weight is ninety-seven pounds, approximant height is five even, student.

"Ms. Swan," Mrs. Cope stood and we shook hands. Hers were firm but gentle. The lines in them were etched with charcoal, hints of paint and dust which I assumed to be from clay. The smell in the air told me that wet clay was being kept in the blue lockers across the room.

"Mrs. Cope, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you. Please come sit. Rebecca and I were doing an exercise on portraits. Would you like to see?"

Already Rebecca was turning her pad for me to look. I whistled, "That's very good," I told her, ruffling her hair. It was a near perfect image of Mrs. Cope. It was half finished, but she got the base details done very well.

"She's one of my star pupils, Ms. Swan, but I'm not here to praise her… not exactly. She brought a piece to my attention that you need to look at."

I raised a brow, "Is this because of her school work? Rebecca is very honest with me. I thought she was up to par."

"She is, don't get me wrong. It's very hard to fail art unless you don't do anything," Mrs. Cope smiled. "Rebecca has talent flowing out of her ears! But I really think you need to see this."

Without a second thought, Mrs. Cope turned confidently on her heel and went to her desk. Rebecca's eyes began to glaze with tears and I was immediately by her side. "Be—" I stopped when I saw her flinch. "Rebecca," I corrected and she sighed softly. "What's the matter?"

Mrs. Cope handed me a folder. I opened it and realized it was the beginnings of a portfolio. The first was of Haven House in full color. I recognized it immediately. She had been very detailed in this one, right down to the blades of grass.

The next picture was of Kristine, who looked to be doing her homework. The room she was in was shaded blue and Kristine in a white, glowing aura as she worked on math problems.

The third was of myself, cooking in the kitchen. I laughed softly, seeing my shirt tail hanging out of my sweats as I flipped pancakes.

Rebecca smiled slightly at that one.

The fourth, and final picture, was of the school grounds at lunch time. It was a rare sunny day this time, with kids milling about. She had everything. The jocks, the cheerleaders, dramas, loners, daredevils… etcetera. Her detail astounded me as I gazed at each student in turn.

Finally I turned to the final page. This was of a similar day, but things had shifted. The pencil was smudged as if she was drawing fiercely. There was a person across the fence, though, that caught my attention. Out of everything, he was the crispest form out of everything. This person stuck out. I frowned, pulling the picture closer and inspecting it. "Rebecca, who is this?" I asked, moving the picture to her. Rebecca chewed her lip and curled inwardly. She pointed to something in the man's hand. A beer bottle…right down to the lable.

_Fuck… it's Mr. MacGuinness._

"I take it you know who that figure is?" I asked, pushing the folder back to the table. Mrs. Cope nodded. "So he's been here."

"I asked the school resource officer to review the security tapes and he's most assuredly there," Mrs. Cope reported to me. "We are taking mesures here, but I wanted to tell you in person. I'm concerned about Rebecca's safety."

"I am too," I stood up suddenly. "I have to call my brother. We'll—"

"Ms. Swan, please sit down," I sat immediately at the firm tone in Mrs. Cope's voice. "If you will remember, it was Rebecca who asked for this meeting."

I blushed, feeling foolish. My eyes shifted to my charge who curled up in her seat. I raised a hand and gently brushed her head, patting her hair down softly. "What's up kiddo?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why are you scared? He can't come near you. He should be arrested for even coming this close!" I told her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyes welled up and she shrank further into her self. I immediately smacked myself mentally. I didn't mean to scare the poor child. I was surprised again when she scrambled and crawled into my lap. "I don't want him to hurt you!"

"Rebecca," I sighed softly, rubbing her back.

"Please don't send me away!" she begged. "Don't let me go to social services!"

"I won't!" I promised fiercely. "Nothing will take you away from me. I promise. I won't give you up."

Rebecca sobbed softly and then shoved something into my hands. I pulled it around, rocking the girl back and forth as I unfolded a crinkled, dirty note. It was covered in scrawl… and it smelled of beer.

_You think your little bitch can hide you? I am your father and you will come home with me! I will make sure you will. You belong with me—_

I clenched the letter in my fist as burning hate coursed through me. I looked up at Mrs. Cope. Her eyes were solemn, calm, and collected. "What's the plan of action here?" I asked.

"I've requested the school to allow one of Rebecca's older roommates to share classes with her. If one can't be enough, than we rotate. She wont' go anywhere without someone she trusts. I can't keep her from going outside, but campus security it ensuring that he doesn't get on again."

"Let's hope he doesn't," I growled. Rebecca sniffled loudly. Mrs. Cope pulled a tissue from its box and handed it to me. I pulled my charge back gently and wiped her eyes. "Rebecca, I won't let him come near you, I promise. Don't get on a bus today, okay? I will have Jasper come pick you up—"

"No!" she nearly screamed, looking terrified.

"Alright, alright!" I soothed. "I will come get you… you'll have to come to work with me, though." _Or else I'll be late._ She nodded vigerously, looking relieved.

"What exactly do you do, Ms. Swan?" asked the art teacher. "You… don't…"

"I do alittle of this and that," I told her. "I always make time for my kids." It was the statement that Jasper and I had told countless of other adults. But housing several adolescent children, half of which were boys with appitites, was difficult. But I couldn't bear letting any of my kids go to another shelter house. I refused to allow that to happen. It was hard, but we made it work.

"That's not what I was implying," Mrs. Cope smiled, crows feet crinkling at her eyes.

"I'm genuinely curious."

"Currently… most of my work comes from a mixed martial arts school. That pays the best. I have a part time position over at a Four Seasons hotel as a housekeeper some days, I DJ on Thursdays and Fridays, I work at the library every other weekend… whatever comes up."

"A Jane of all trades," Mrs. Cope nodded. "I commend you for all you do."

"Is everything going to be okay now?" I asked, looking at Rebecca. "You feel better?" She nodded, wiping her eyes again.

"Sorry for bawling…"

"Never ever apologize for something that you didn't do wrong," I told her firmly. "Only apologize when you're in a wrong. Promise?" She nodded, giving me a watery smile. "Pinky promise?" I held up my hand. She smiled and hooked hers with mine. "Deal." I hugged her. "Be good. I'll see you after school." Rebecca climbed out of my lap and collected a yellow slip of paper from Mrs. Cope and hurried out.

"You're good with that girl, Ms. Swan. You would make a fantastic mother… if you drop a few jobs."

"The economy's hard," I returned. "Until I can get a better income… this is what I have to do."

* * *

><p>By the time I returned to Haven House, Jasper had gone to work and it was empty. I went to the kitchen and opened the pantry The lunch boxes were gone, as usual, but it was remarkably barren… even my stash of ramen noodles was dwindling. <em>We need to go shopping pretty damn badly.<em>

I turned around and caught sight of an old, stained plaque that Charlie had kept all these years. It was a gift from Renee, his wife.

_In this house, none go hungry_

_In this house, none are cold_

_In this house, there is laughter and joy_

_For in this house, love is more precious then gold._

Renee had been unable to bear children in their marriage, but she craved having kids. Hence why they opened Swan Haven House. But cancer took her away before I came into the picture… Charlie kept the house open for her since then. I had seen pictures of them. They were so happy together, you could see the love and joy in their eyes.

Renee Swan was a wood carver, and when she got sick, that's how she passed time and made money. Seeing that plaque only echoed her talent. It was the last piece that she made and kept before the cancer really took hold and kept her in bed.

I touched it, rubbing my thumb back and forth over the rough grain. "I hope you see I'm keeping my promise," I told the plaque. At that moment, I could smell the fresh sea water, like Charlie would smell like when he would go out fishing. I turned around and for a brief second, I saw him standing there with Renee. He smiled and then disappeared. This didn't shock me. Charlie often popped up like this… but this was one of the rare times I saw him with Renee.

Steeling my spine, I grabbed my bag and headed out again, making sure the two hundred I made from last night was in my wallet. I needed to get food today. Gas was low and Jasper didn't get paid until after his shift today. _So, today I'll run,_ I thought. _It's a good thing that the farmer's market is around the corner. I can at least get enough for tonight's dinner… looks like it's lasagna night._

I pulled out my old iPod and turned into my song list and hit shuffle. Immediately 'At the Beginning' from Anastasia began to play.

Hey… I have an eclectic taste remember? I may love my eighties… but I love all music too.

_We were strangers  
>Starting out on a journey<br>Never dreaming what wed have to go through_

I turned to quickly lock the door and test the knob before I took off at a brief jog, pulling oxygen into my lungs and letting it feed into my muscles.

_Now here we are  
>And I'm suddenly standing<br>At the beginning with you_

I mouthed, 'at the beginning with you' as I ran. For some reason… familiar green eyes came to mind. I imagined him jogging beside me. I felt heat flush my cheeks in a blush. _He said his name was Edward Cullen. Why does that name ring a bell?_ I asked myself.

_No one told me, that I was going to find you  
>Unexpected, what you did to my heart<br>When I lost hope  
>You were there to remind me<br>This is the start_

I gasped out, grabbing onto a street lamp to stop at an intersection. I had been so deep in thought, I nearly ran out into traffic. A car honked and I turned to wave an apology. A black muscle car sped passed by me. I took note of the misted windows and raised a hand. A tiny raindrop fell on it, followed by another. _Great… rain. You'd think several years in Seattle I would remember that it rains most of the time._

When the light turned, I picked up my pace and crossed the road.

_And life is a road I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I want to keep flowing<br>Life is road now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<br>I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

We were strangers  
>On a crazy adventure<br>Never dreaming that dreams would come true  
>Now here we stand unafraid of the future<br>At the beginning with you

I dreamed when this part came on. I dreamed of Edward and I… somewhere. Reciting these lyrics… in our voices. His eyes were so heated, so passionate… and his accent was addicting! _Addicting, really Bella? You hardly know the guy and you think his accent is addicting._ I blushed harder, _But it is… it's like a drug._

_And life is a road I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I want to keep flowing<br>Life is road now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<br>I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

Knew there was somebody somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>Now I know that my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothings gonna tear us apart

I slowed, seeing the farmer's market and panted. I could see the vendors already pulling down tarps and rolling out awnings to thwart the rain. Clearly they weren't closing up for it though. That alone gave me hope.

_And life is a road I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river I want to keep flowing<br>Life is road now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<br>I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

I pulled out my ear buds and stopped just before entering the area. I suddenly remembered that I had two hundred dollars…. Two one hundred dollar bills to be exact. How was I going to pay a vendor with a hundred dollar bill without wiping them out?!

"Shit…" I smacked myself.

"Is there something the matter?" I jumped to the side, blushing as a woman stopped beside me. She was dressed casually in dark washed jeans and a green blouse.

"Yes, well… not too important… it's just I realized I only have two one hundred dollar bills to my name—"

"— and you have shopping to do at the market," the woman finished, eyes brightening. "Well it seems to be my lucky day! I can change out for you if you like."

"What?" I jolted, taking in this woman for the first time.

She was about my height, five-seven, age appeared to be about thirty nine or forty… caramel hair, blue eyes, sharp features. She had a necklace that came up short around her neck, a gem the size of my thumb nestled in the hollow of her throat. It appeared to be a garnet!

"I could change your bills if you like. I have plenty. It's hard to shop around here with such big bills." She smiled softly as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She pulled her purse around and clicked it open. "Will twenties be okay?"

"I couldn't—"

"Oh shush! It's no trouble at all."

_Well… if you insist._

"Thanks Mrs…"

"You can call me Esme dear," she smiled, counting out the bills in her purse. I pulled my bag around and fished out the hundreds and handed them to her.

_"Ehi mamma, va tutto bene?"  
>"Sì, figlio mio. Sto solo aiutando questa bella signorina."<em>

_Pardon me?_ My head snapped up in emberrassment and quickly stuffed the money into my bag. My jaw dropped when I recognized Edward Cullen right off.

"Hey—"

_"Ciao mia principessaBella,"_ he swept my hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it. "When I said we would meet again, I didn't thin it too soon. It must be fate."

I flushed, heart thundering in my ears. I yanked my hand away.

"Edward, who is your friend?" asked Esme, hands steepled in front of her lips with a shit eating grin on her face.

"This is _mia Bella,_" Edward introduced. "Bella, I would like you to meet my mother."

_Mother?!_

"It's... It's..." I couldn't make proper introductions or pleasentries. I just exchanged money with Edward's mother. I couldn't decide if I was emberrassed or scared or pissed or greatful. As if someone flipped a switch in me, I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Esme." Edward blinked, obviously confused at my sudden change in demenor. "If there's any favor I could do in return, please do not hesitate to ask."

Esme met my eyes, her blue ones reading mine carefully. Then she turned back Edward. _"Questa èla tuaprincipessa?"_

_"Sì, lo è."_

Her eyes widened and I found myself confused. I could tell by the tone inflections that she was confused and surprised. But what baffled me even more was when she turned and offered me a brilliant smile. "Bella," she grasped my hands. I jolted at how warm they were. "I can tell we are going to be wonderful friends!"

I laughed, "It's funny, my co-worker Alice said almost the exact same thing."

"Alice? As in Alice Cullen?"

Then it hit me.

_Cullen..._

"Small world?" I offered, squeaking slightly.

"Indeed it is," Esme smiled brilliantly. "So, what are we buying today in hte market?" She hooked arms with me and walked under the awning, Edward following close behind.

_This isn't what I had in mind,_ I thought after a second. "I'm getting fresh ingrediants for lasagna," I told her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward step up and look down at me curiously. "I like it fresh, but it's hard making good mozzarella. This is the next best place."

"Then I must take you to the best tomato vendor I know. Mrs—"

"Nelson?" I asked, surprised. Esme beamed and spoke rapidly in Italian.

"How many are you feeding?" she asked, taking a breath.

"Aah…" I glanced at Edward, who looked genuinely curious. "Thirteen… including my brother and I."

Edward whistled, "So many, _mia Bella?_ Seems you enjoy a full household."

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Hi Mrs. Nelson," I stopped at the vendor before Edward could make another comment.

"Bella! It's been ages! How have you been?"

"I've been well, thanks. Where are your best and reddest?"

"Right here as always." Mrs. Nelson gestured to the tray of ripe, red tomatoes. There was no such thing as a bad tomato with this woman. She grew them in her own back yard! With all the rain here in Seattle, she had the best and fattest tomatoes I ever tasted. I picked one up and tested it before smelling it.

The fruit smelled fresh, tangy and ripe. It weighed well in my hand and I picked out eight others that also met my standards. I carried them over to the scale and set them on, watching as it calculated out the price. "Fourteen-oh-seven dear," Mrs. Nelson read out as she bagged my prizes. "Did you find the zucchini you wanted, Esme?"

"Of course!" I watched the caramel haired woman come up just as I was handing one of the twenties to Mrs. Nelson. "I've got to feed my growing boys and my beloved mate!"

I blinked, caught off guard, _mate?_

Edward shifted and I noticed how his stance was angled towards me. I tensed, moving so that I had an escape route in case I felt trapped. I watched Mrs. Nelson count out the change and made a hasty exit out of the tent. The rain gently pattered down on my head, but I hardly noticed it. I was caught once more in Edward's hypnotic green eyes.

He turned and I saw muscles ripple under hid dark gray t-shirt. I hadn't taken in his dress until now and I realized how heavy his boots were. They were work boots… and probably steel toed. He looked as if he knew what hard work was. It was a complete change from the suit that I saw him in last night. Thinking of it, I had _Smooth Criminal_ pop into my head and I flushed slightly. His lips quirked upwards in a satisfied grin. I narrowed my eyes.

Something… didn't sit well with me. I cocked my head to the side, trying to put my finger on it. I felt… strange around Edward Cullen. I felt relaxed around him now, but there was something in my head prodding me to keep my guard up.

_And so I will,_ I thought, pressing my lips into a hard line. Edward's eyes flicked down from our staring contest and released a breath, looking longingly.

Esme appeared a second later, holding her purchases and grinned at us. "And now for the flour, right? I take it you make your own noodles?"

"It wouldn't be fresh if I didn't," I told her absently. A brief flash of lightning caught the gemstone at Esme's neck and I shivered at how red it was. _Garnet… definitely a garnet._

I wondered absently if Esme was loaded or something… or she kept that jewel for a rainy day. I couldn't decide. Then I smacked myself for thinking so shallowly about the woman who kindly exchanged money with me.

_Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,_ I chastised myself.

Then something set off my radar. I stopped and looked around. I felt as if someone were watching me. A chill crept up my spine and settled at the base of my skull. My vision sharpened and I took in every single face that crossed my path. No one seemed out of the ordinary for the market. I turned around again when I caught it… a whiff of liquor. I tensed immediately and swung around in time to catch sight of MacGuinness. "Shit…"

"What is it?" Edward was immediately beside me, eyes scouting the same way mine had a second ago.

"I think… I'm fairly certain… I hope I'm over reacting for once, but I think one of my foster kids sperm donors is here."

"What?" Edward's eyes sharpened and his hands disappeared from view into his pockets.

"Call it a sixth sense."

I had to keep moving. If MacGuinness was going to make a move, I needed to be in a public setting where cops could get to him. I cursed myself for not owing a cell phone… even a prepaid no-contract one like Jasper does. I reached a fairly open bread stall and pretended to examine the loafs. They were at least a day old, I could tell by how hard they were. I frowned, knocking on one and hearing a hollow reply. "Do you have anything fresher?" I asked.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward hissed in my ear.

"These were made this morning toots."

I looked up and cringed. I was at old man Cheap Chase's stall. He smirked and I glared at him. His eyes glazed over as he took in my form. A cold breeze alerted me that I had not changed clothes… at all since my Parent-Teacher Conference. And now, with MacGuinness in the area, I had to watch myself from all angles.

I backed up and sucked in a breath as a hand snapped around my arm and spun me around, a gun pointed at my forehead. "YOU!" I gagged at the mixed smell of old liquor, B.O and stale beer hit me.

"Robert, you don't want to do this," I told him. "If you murder me, you will never get Rebecca back. Ever. You won't even see the light of day."

"Fuck you bitch!" he spat. His breath stank bad. I could tell that he hadn't made friends with a shower in weeks much less a tooth brush. "You stole her! You stole my Becky!"

"No, I didn't," I told him. "I saw the bruises, MacGuinness. You are a drunk and an abuser. You may have scared away the other foster parents, but you _don't_ scare me."

"MacGuinness!" We both froze and Robert's gaze slid away from my face. He went white as a sheet and pasty around his mouth and nostrils.

"M…Mr. Cullen," he stammered. I took the opportunity and grabbed the gun and put his arm in a lock, firing it into the ground until all the bullets were gone. People screamed and ran for the exits while vendors hurried to shut down their stalls. Robert snarled out loud unintelligibly and managed to wrestle the weapon away. I yelped when it smacked me in the cheek. I shut my eyes against the pain and tasted blood as the inside of my mouth cut against my teeth.

I heard a roar… an odd roar that sounded half human and half beast.

I fell as something shoved me down and a hand slammed into my ribs, knocking the air out of me. I twisted out of instinct, grabbing onto my attacker blindly and locked my legs around him. I found his face and scratched over and over, feeling flesh collect under my nails. Detective Walsh's lessons came back to me in a typhoon.

_Give him the fury scratch, don't let him escape. If blinded, don't let go! If you let go, you die. Disorient him, knock him out but whatever you do don't kill the suspect. We are not killers._

When I came to, I was holding Robert MacGuinness by the throat, thumb on his wind pipe. His eyes glazed over and I felt his pulse slow til he was knocked out. Hands grasped me from behind and I yelped as an arm wrapped around my sore ribs. "Sorry," a kind voice murmured in my ear. "Easy, I've got you. You're okay, he's out."

The arms lifted me off of him and my body went slack. I inhaled a soft, lilac perfume and looked down to see elegantly painted nails. When I turned around, I found it was Esme lifting me up. _How can one tiny woman have so much strength?_ I wondered. _Her body didn't betray such a thing._ When she set me on my feet, I gazed at her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan," I responded, use to this. Only… it was normally Jasper who asked these questions when I blacked out like that.

"Where were you born?"

"Forks General Hospital."

"What is your mother's name?"

I stopped, not use to this one. "I… I don't know."

"When is your birthday?"

"S… September 13."

"Where do you live?"

"Stop!" I backed away, frightened. Her eyes were not the same blue they were before. These were sharp, concentrated and defined. "Who are you?!"

"My name is Esme Cullen, I'm a doctor."

"My mind is fine, Dr. Cullen," I told her.

"The police are on their way. Is there anyone we should call?" I heard Edward ask, approaching slowly.

"Sam Ulney… my home's social worker," I answered slowly, turning to look at him. His eyes lit and he hit one number and began talking quietly into a cell phone. His eyes darted to Roger MacGuinness as he tried to stir and swiftly put his foot on his chest.

"Don't move," he ordered coldly. Roger's eyes snapped open and he nodded frantically, holding his hands up. I yelped, feeling something cold and wet press against my face. Esme reappeared in my line of vision, looking concerned.

"Bella, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three," I answered. She changed them. "Two, four, thumb… I'm fine!" I snapped when she held up all five. Her hand dropped and she smiled.

"Do you have a headache? Can you take asprin?"

"No headache… no asprin needed," I told her, holding the cold cloth to my stinging cheek. I became aware of people talking and two people in black uniforms appearing. I heard one of them recite Roger's civil rights as he hauled him off. A few moments later, Sam appeared and he and the second officer approached me.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?"

"She has an injury to the face but she seems fine. She's quite a fighter," Esme stated.

"I'm glad to hear that Detective Walsh's lessons haven't failed," the second officer chuckled. "Ms. Swan, are you aware of who attacked you?"

"Roger MacGuinness… I am fostering his daughter, Rebecca."

"Where is Rebecca now?"

"At school… I'm picking her up today."

"I wouldn't recommend driving," Esme stated. "She maybe clear thinking, but I worry about her reaction time."

"My reaction time is fine!" I staggered to my feet. "Throw something at me!"

"Ms. Swan—"

"Just do it!" I snapped at the cop, glaring dizzily at him. It didn't take long until my body slumped down and shock began to set in. I began to tremble and my teeth clenched hard.

I felt myself about to cry when a deep, musky scent came to my nose. It flooded me, and calmed my nerves. It smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon… and other spices like from a cologne, but it was also touched with musk that was all man. A gentle, warm, rough and tilted my head up and I met Edward's green eyes. He looked worried and confused. _I never noticed… exactly how handsome he is,_ I thought. His lips pulled up into a smirk.

"And you are equally beautiful, _mia Principessa."_

"Oh… I said that out loud huh..?"

"Yes, you did," Sam chuckled.

"Don't go spreading it around then," I told them, closing my eyes.

"Isabella don't go to sleep!" I jolted at Esme's order and my eyes slid dizzily over to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm alittle dizzy but I'm fine."

"We better get her to a hospital, I want to make sure she doesn't have a cuccussion."

_Hospital?_

"No! I don't… I don't have insurance, I can't afford it!" I stood. "Just… give me a few minutes. I'm in shock. Give me time to recover."

"Mrs. Cullen, Bella is a tough fighter… this isn't the first time she's been like this. I think one of us should take her home, though."

"I'll take her. She didn't drive here so I guess her house is in walking distance."

"I'll drive," Sam spoke up. "Mr. Cullen, I thank you for being here to assist, but I should really take Ms. Swan home."

"I would feel better if I went with you, then."

"Stop it," I hissed, unwilling to get up from this very comfortable embrace. "Sam… I want you to document this in Rebecca's file. He.. was also spotted at her school, Seattle South-West High. Documented proof… damn I'm starting to get a headache. Oh shit!" I scrambled and reached for my bags. My tomatoes were thankfully unmashed but alittle bruised. I sighe din relief. "Shit… I forgot about dinner."

"One thing at a time, Bella," Edward's velvety voice warmed my ear. Sweeping an arm under my legs, he stood up easily and whistled. "Not even a pound. You're not eating enough, _Principessa._"

"Put me down!" I squeaked, hating myself for it.

"I kinda like holding you," he told me smugly.

"Put me down or I swear to God—"

"You best do as she says," Sam warned. "She's known to kick you in the nuts."

I was immediately set on my feet. I wobbled slightly but found my balance again. I gave a grateful nod. I took one step and nearly fell forward, feeling my legs give out… and blackness swamped my vision without my permission. The one thing I was aware of was the warm smell in my nose… and the strong arms that caught me carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's Chapter 3 :) I hope it's abit better than my previous Farmers Market version.<strong>

**_Ehi mamma, va tutto bene?-_**** Hey mom are you okay?**

**_Sì, figlio mio. Sto solo aiutando questa bella signorina.-_**** Yes my son. I'm just helping this beautiful young lady.**

**_Ciao mia principessaBella_**

**_Questa èla tua principessa?-_**** This is your princess?**

**_mia Principessa-_**** My princess**

**Credit to Google Translate (which I'm still hoping the Italian translation is correct. I have yet to get any comments on it)**

**I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters: Sam Ulney, Edward, Mrs. Cope, Esme and Alice Cullen, Isabella, Charlie and Renee Swan.**

**I do own the supporting characters: Rebecca and Roger MacGuinness, Megan, Mrs. Nelson, Cheap Chase (and any that I forget at this second to mention.)**

**I do not own 'At the Beginning with You' on the Anastasia soundtrack.**

**All rights reserved to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

**OKAY! Now that the disclaimers are out of the way, what did you think? Remember: Reviews=Love. Reviews with Volcano Tacos from TB= MORE LOVE.**

**Reviews with critique is welcome :)**

**Ciao! Til next time**

**-Moonlight**


	5. Clair de Lune Memories

**Clair de Lune Memories**

* * *

><p>I had this dream before… I had it every night when I did dream. The images were familiar, the sounds familiar… but everything was blurry. I would remember the tears, the cries, the shouts. I would remember the sound of a piano and the smell of soft lily of the valley perfume. I would remember the smell of pipe smoke and a deep, rich voice that read out to me.<p>

After many therapy sessions, I realized that these were lost memories of my childhood… the one stolen from me. The earliest, clearest memories I had were of my mother. She was dressed beautifully. She had deep, rich brown hair and hazel eyes. She told me we were going to the park. We did, and before I knew it… she was gone. I searched all day, crying and begging her to stop hiding.

Darkness came… mommy never reappeared. I slept in the park bathrooms that night.

That night… I became an orphan.

My memories blurred after that. My therapist told me I was repressing them because I didn't want to relive them. I don't. I was taken in by a group of street kids that did anything to survive. They taught me how to pick pocket to get money for food, showed me the best places to sleep… when it snowed, we would go to the shelters that wouldn't care that kids just showed up without parents. They called themselves the 'Pack.' The only one that I remember from that life was a boy named Jacob. He took me under his wing.

One day… another rival group came into the area. A real life gang. They were worse than we kids ever could be. But we fought them. We fought for what was _ours!_ I had gotten pistol whipped in the head and was knocked out and thrown in a ditch. When I came to, I woke up in a hospital. I was eight.

All I could remember was my name: Isabella. I had no last name… I couldn't tell them where I lived since I had no home or who my mother and father was. Like it mattered… all I knew was my first name.

_Bella,_ I turned in my dreams, hearing a more familiar voice. _Jasper?_

_"Bella, can you hear me?"_

"Yes," I whispered out hoarsly. The dreams faded away and blackness replaced it. I remembered opening my eyes briefly only to shut them again. There were more voices now. But they were just as jumbled as my dreams.

Finally, I managed to pry my eyes open and shivered instantly as a cold pack was placed on my head. I glanced around, recognizing that I was back at the house. _But how did I get here?_

"Edward drove you," my eyes darted to where Jasper was sitting. He was staring at me worriedly. "Are you conscious now?"

"Yes," I sat up slowly and saw the aspirin at a bottle of Gatorade. I frowned, _we don't have that in the house… do we?_ I took it and gulped down the drink greedily. At that second, I heard a stream of Italian, what I guessed to be swear words, erupt from the kitchen. Jasper froze and I slowly turned in its direction. I got up, much steadier now, and went towards it.

"Bella, I really don't think you should be up."

"I'm fine, just a headache," I told him coolly and followed the foreign words. I entered and watched as Edward paced my kitchen back and forth. Something blue blinked in his ear as he went around each and every corner… as if inspecting the place. I tensed, realizing that was exactly what he was doing. When his foot 'thunked' on the creaky board, he stopped and adjusted his weight. "Is there something the matter?"

Edward whipped around, eyes brightening when he saw me. "Connor, I have to call you back." Without a second hesitation, he clicked a button and the Bluetooth went off. "You're awake."

"It takes a lot to get me down," I told him.

"That's good," he reached for my hands and I stepped back. "What is it, _mia Princepessa?"_

"Who exactly are you?"

He looked stricken instantly, "You mean…you don't remember me?"

"Oh I remember. I don't have amnesia. I'm asking who you are. You don't know where I live… how did you find my house?!"

"Sam told me where to take you. He followed me here and called Jasper. Bella, you've been out for almost two hours. Are you sure you're alright?" He successfully took my hands in his and I shivered.

"Holy crow your hands are freezing!" I tried to pull away.

"You know what they say about cold hands," he says, smirking, tightening his grip.

_Cold hands, warm heart,_ I thought and tugged again. He released me this time. "Please, sit." He obeyed. "I…" I twisted my hands in my lap. "I want to thank you for bringing me home. What do I owe you for gas?" I went to where my wallet normally sat and pulled it out… and found the stack of twenties. I blanched. _All I got were the tomatoes._ "Oh shit…" I breathed and winced. I pulled out one of the spare quarters in the change pouch and put it absently in the swear jar.

"You owe me nothing, _Princepessa. _What is the matter?"

"Nothing… nothing that need concern you. I've been out for two hours?" I asked, looking at the clock. _"HOLY SHIT!"_ I dropped my wallet back into my bag. "Shit, Jasper! I need to go get Rebecca!"

My stepbrother looked up in alarm, "What? Why?"

"It's a long story, where are my keys?!" I dug around in my bag. "I need you to go to the store and get something for dinner. The freezer's got only ice cream for tonight's dessert and I don't have anything in the pantry."

"Bella, I'll go get Rebecca," Jasper told me, standing up. "Doc said for you to wait an hour after you got up before going anywhere. I already took the liberty and called the school—"

"Why?" I snapped around. "I'm fine, Jasper. God-" I stopped and took a deep breath before I swore again. "I'm fine. I need to go get her and then head straight to the school. I got to…"

Cold, gentle hands grasped my shoulders and began to knead them slowly. "Easy, Isabella. You're going to pass out again if you don't breathe." I took a breath, trying to calm down. But I was worried insanely for Rebecca. I promised I would get her from school today. The other high school kids and middle school kids would be home any minute! _And I have nothing for them to even snack on._

"Jasper, go to the store."

"Okay." I tossed him my wallet.

"Now, where are my keys?"

"Hidden. I will take you to get your foster daughter. It's doctors orders that you do not drive for at least one hour," that was Edward speaking. I froze, turning to look at him. He looked calm, collected… much like he did when I first saw him. In a flash, I saw him in his suit and shades. The vision didn't last long, but it left me with a very different impression. Something told me… that this man was dangerous.

"No."

Edward blinked, clearly caught off guard. _"Scusi?"_

"Bells," Jasper shot up and hurried over to me. "If it counts for anything, I trust him."

"Excuse me?" I blinked, flabbergasted.

"I trust him," Jasper's blue eyes bore down into mine. I saw the conviction in his words. He believed that Edward was okay. I wish that I could say the same.

"And what suddenly brought this on?" I asked.

Jasper smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck nervously. "He's… kinda… my new boss with the shipping job I took on."

Whoa, mother load of all surprises.

My eyes slid over to Edward, who still looked thunderstruck. "Your new boss..?" Then it clicked, "He's _that_ Cullen?"

"I'm not _the_ Cullen in that regards, Ms. Swan," my spine straightened at the calm that flowed from his voice and into my ears. "I'm a silent partner. The boss he refers to is my brother, Emmet Cullen. The shipping industry is just one of my… talents." Our eyes met again and he smirked, hands in his pockets. I immediately thought of our dance last night and blushed.

"Jasper, can I have a word with you? In _private?_" I caught the slight tense in muscle around Edward's jaw. I frowned, pointing to one of the dining room chairs. "Sit down." He obeyed. The boys watched as I moved to the fridge and pulled out one of the last bottles of water and handed it to him. "I won't be long."

_What am I doing?!_ My conscience chastised me.

Jasper followed me outside and onto the back porch. I shut the door, glad for the rain battering the tin roof overhead… it would drown out our words from prying ears. "What is going on here?!"

"Mr. Cullen called me at work and told me there was an altercation," Jasper explained calmly. "He had been in the area and recognized you… and called me."

"Recognized me _how_ Jasper? My God it's like pulling teeth to get information out of you right now!"

"I showed him a picture during one of our meetings. He had been present and we got onto the topic of family. I told him about you."

_Okay, that's not suspicious at all,_ I thought. "Would it raise a flag if I told you I met him last night? At Eclipse? Or that he's been there before?"

"That doesn't surprise me, no. Mr. Cullen is a business man. I'm sure this is one big coincidence, Bella. You really need to relax."

"Relax?! How can I relax, Jasper?! I… I can't describe it but I just get this weird feeling."

"Weird? Weird how?"

"I don't know. It's like, something tells me to be on my guard around him."

"Then be on your guard, but accept a helping hand when it's offered."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Bella, he's a good guy. Alittle rough around the edges, sure, but he's good. I trust him."

_That's the second time he's said that._

"Are you being forced to do something against your will?" I asked bluntly. Jasper looked startled and he emphatically shook his head. I relaxed slowly, "You would tell me if you were in any kind of trouble?"

He held up his hand and crooked out a pinky. I took it automatically, "We may not be blood, Bells, but you are my sister."

That alone calmed me down, I sighed and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you, Jazz. You're the only family I've got left."

"I know," he rubbed my back and gave me a good squeeze. "Now will you _please_ follow Dr. Cullen's advice and put my mind at ease and go with Edward? I don't like the idea of you driving."

"Fine, but I need to grab my workout gear so I can go to the school."

"You sure you're up for that? Nothing too rough."

I sighed, holding up my hand. "I solemnly swear not to do anything rough."

"Good. I'll hold you to it," he smiled. When I turned, I jumped when I found Edward standing on the other side of the sliding glass door.

I slid it open, "Jeez, you're trying to give me a heart attack aren't you?!"

"I was worried," he stated, looking surprised that I lashed out. He took my hands. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," I sighed, pulling away. "Let's go get Rebecca… Jasper, I need my gear."

"I'm going, I'm going. Mr. Cullen, she needs to get to the MMA school on Main and Fifth. I would appreciate it if you took her there next if it's not too much trouble."

"The—" I tensed, blushing under his gaze. They darkened slowly and a smile crept up his lips. "Well, aren't you full of surprises? I happen to have a workout session there today. It seems as if fate is working in my favor today."

"Are you fff-" I held my tongue and sucked in a breath. I stared at him in the face. "You're bluffing."

"This is not poker, _mio caro,_ I have no reason to… bluff you." He grinned. "I only speak the truth."

_He's either very good at lying or he's telling the truth,_ I thought, clenching my teeth. I turned in time to see Jasper appear with my workout bag. "Let's just go…" I sighed, heading outside. I nearly passed out again when I saw what was waiting behind my old Monster of a Chevy.

_Fuck me… it's… it's…_ "That's an Aston Martin." I stated.

"Yes it is."

"You… drive an Aston."

_"Si, mio caro,_ it's an Aston Martin Vanquish._"_ I watched as Edward clicked something on his key ring. The car blipped and he hurried to open the door for me. I followed more slowly, suddenly feeling very grungy right now. I smelled, honestly and I knew it. I needed a shower. I wished I was wearing cleaner clothes. "Come, Bella," he beckoned me gently, grinning. "We've got to go."

I was on the verge of saying, I'd rather walk, but the look in his eyes… the insane pride won me out. _Besides, how many times am I going to say I rode in an Aston Martin?_ I asked myself. I put my workout gear on the floor in front of me and buckled in just as Edward shut the door. In seconds, he was sitting beside me, strapped in and we peeled out of the driveway. I gasped, hunkering down as he tore down the street in the direction of the school.

"Shit! Slow down!"

"I thought we were in a hurry, _prezioso."_

"We are but I want to get there in one piece!" I snapped, watching as the light was just starting to turn but we leapt through it anyway. I gasped as he swerved around car after car with ease.

"Bella, I would never ever willingly put you in harms way."

"Somehow, I have a hell of a time believing that." I yelped, hitting my sore ribs as we screeched to a halt at a stoplight. Edward whipped around, staring at me with shocked eyes.

"I swear it, Bella, I would never willingly put you in harms way." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "I swear," he emphasized, gripping the steering wheel.

"Okay," I murmured. He relaxed slowly and eased his foot on the gas. We sat in awkward silence and I gazed down at my workout gear.

"Would you like some music?"

"Sure," I answered absently. I nearly leapt out of my skin when soft, soothing melodies flowed out of the speakers. "What song is this?!"

"This..? Ah… Debussy's Clair de Lune."

"My mom—" I froze, feeling a memory wash over me. I remembered her again, sitting in front of a sleek, grand piano as she played. I was sitting on the floor… dosing off. "My mom played this for me to go to sleep."

Edward didn't say a thing as I closed my eyes and listened. He only interrupted and turned off the music to let me know we were in front of Seattle High School. I quickly got out, scanning around for Rebecca… but my mind was elsewhere. I was reveling in the memory.

Finally, I saw her. "Rebecca!" I shouted. Kids turned and I could feel a massive shift in the atmosphere. Like moths to a flame, they surrounded the Aston, admiring it loudly and snapping pictures. My foster daughter raised her head and gaped openly at me. I waved her over. She clutched her sketchbook tightly to her chest as Mrs. Cope chaperoned her to me. She looked questioningly at the car then to me. Her eyes widened, "Ms. Swan!" she gasped. Rebecca dropped her book and stared at me.

"What? What is it?!"

"Bella… your face is bruised!" Rebecca gasped, trembling. I reached up to where Robert MacGuinness had struck me and winced at how tender the spot was.

"It's nothing. I won," I told her, hoping to ease her fears. "He's in jail now… he won't bother us anymore." Rebecca's wide eyes stared at the bruises though and bent down to pick up her sketchbook. I became aware that the crowd around us was staring at us… me. "What are you all looking at?! There's nothing to see here!" I snapped, startling them with my rage.

"But… it's…"

"Yes, it's an Aston Martin. You've got your pictures, now leave us in peace!" I snapped, opening the door. Rebecca was hesitant but obeyed me and climbed into the back seat. She yelped slightly when she saw Edward but I shut the door before anything else could be said. When we began pulling away from the school, I let myself soften again. "Are you alirght?"

"You're asking _me_ that?!" Rebecca squeaked. "You really took down Robert?"

"I told you, the minute you walked into Swan Haven House, that I would protect you no matter what. You would be safe."

"But… he's _Robert!_"

"And she is Isabella Swan," Edward chimed in, looking up into the rear view mirror. "And I am Edward."

He and Rebecca shared a long look. I jumped when she gasped, "Mr. Cullen?!"

Edward's lips quirked up in a smile, "It's good to see you, kid."

"You two know eachother?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Her father… did some work for me. I got to know his family. When Maria died, she asked that I would watch out for Rebecca. I admit that I lost her somewhere in the justice system. But again…" his eyes slid to me.

"If you bring up fate one more time, I'll sock you one."

_"Si mio caro,_" he grinned, picking up my hand and kissing it. I couldn't fight the blush even if I wanted to. Rebecca giggled softly and I heard the scratching as she began to draw. I pulled my hand away and stared out the window. "Music?"

"Yes please," Rebecca piped up. I grunted softly and settled down into the butter soft leather and closed my eyes. I wasn't surprised when he put on more classical. I braced myself for another shocking revelation but it never came. Edward drove more slowly this time, for Rebecca's sanity I think. I sighed softly, feeling weary and closed my eyes… drifting into a nap.

This time… I dreamed of my mother.

* * *

><p><em>"Isabella," I tried not to giggle at her sing-songy voice. We were playing hide and seek and I was the best hider! "I'm going to find you," she laughed. "Are you hiding… in the cubboard?" I stifled a gasp when she opened the one right across the hall from where I hid. "No? Well... how about… in the room?!"<em>

_I squirmed, hiding deeper in my closet underneath the pile of clothing._

_"a-ha!" She leapt over and ripped open my closet door. I squeaked and covered my mouth, waiting. She grinned, "Little Bella, your foot is still visable." She tickled the sole. I squealed in delight and jumped into her arms, inhaling her favorite lily of the valley perfume._

_In my mind, I found it strange that I remembered her scent… but I couldn't see her face._

_"Bella," she whispered, stroking my hair. "Mia Bella."_

_"Mia Bella…"_

_"Bella…"_

_"Princepessa."_

* * *

><p>I jolted, grabbing the hand that shook me out of my dreams. My thumb immediately dug into the pressure point at the base of the hand, immobilizing the other person. That person… happened to be Edward. I heard Rebecca whisper, "That's why we use a stick to wake her up!"<p>

"Duly noted," Edward hissed shaking out his hand when I let go.

"Sorry," I murmured, stretching. "Relfex." I reached over and grasped the door handle when Edward cleared his throat. I watched as he climbed out and quickly circled the car. He opened my door and held out his good hand.

"My lady," he purred. I blushed and met his eyes. They were deep, careful but bright. _My lady? Where does he come up with this?_ I grasped his hand firmly and allowed him to pull me out and grabbed my workout bag. Edward quickly adjusted the seat and helped Rebecca out next, giving her a smile and patting her head. She gazed up at him with respect, as if he were her favorite uncle.

"There you are Bella!" I turned to see none other than Detective Walsh in full uniform standing at the door.

Detective Walsh: Male, age fifty-eight, light brown hair that is gray at the temples, pale skin, brown eyes, height is six-one, approximently one-hundred-eighty pounds, wears a go-tee, tribal tattoo bands on left arm.

"I was getting worried!" he strode down and took me in. "He clocked you good, kid. Jasper wasn't sure if you were coming in today. I took precautions and called Leah in to take over in case you didn't come in."

I blinked, _Leah is here? Oh no... this is going to turn into the Spanish Inquisition real fast. _I steeled my back, "I'm here now. Let me get changed." I raced up the steps and inside, already seeing my group stretching on the mat. Leah and I have been rivals for years, even as students. I caught sight of her and smiled sarcastically. She glanced around before flipping me off. I grinned and ducked into the locker room, quickly changing. My uniform was black, and thankfully long sleeved. I tied my black belt on, depicting three gold stripes for my degree in the school. The clock caught my eye and I flushed with embarrassment. _I'm almost twenty minutes late._

When I walked out, I saw that my top student, Rory, was taking charge with the basic exercises. I took a breath, pulling my hair back into a pony tail and bowed before stepping foot onto the mat. Rebecca waved to me from where I sat. I suppressed a smile when I caught sight of Edward sitting beside her, reclining easily as he talked with her. He looked up and his eyes locked with mine. "Hey Swan! Hurry it up!" I snapped around to Leah.

"And your point is?" I barked out. My students scrambled to get in position, Rory at the front and center. I turned to my class and loudly came to attention and bowed. "I apologize for being late. I will assure you that it will not happen again unless unavoidable."

"We accept," Rory spoke for the group, her voice strong and calm. I straightened again.

_"Attention!"_ Feet slapped and backs straightened instantly. _"Bow!"_ The class bowed to me. I returned the gesture, though more slightly now than I did before. We straightened in unison, as we did every time.

"Rory, I take it everyone has been properly warmed up?"

"Yes Ms. Swan," Rory answered my question without hesitation. Her steel gray eyes were sharp, focused and intent.

Rory Walsh: daughter of Detective Walsh; height five-three; weight approximately one hundred and twelve; dark hair; gray eyes; firm build; strong sense of justice and good sense of judgment.

"Lead the class and do fifteen laps around the dojo while I stretch out."

"Yes ma'am!" I watched as Rory took the lead and the class filed out to do as I instructed. I dropped onto the mats instantly and began my stretches.

"It's not like you to be late, Swan."

"It was an unexpected day, Clearwater."

"That's some shiner you're sporting there. I didn't know you had a boyfriend either. He's not… being rough with you is he?"

I looked at Leah, who stared down at me with equal parts of aloofness and concern. "He's not my boyfriend," I told her. "And the shiner didn't come from him. When do you think I'd ever let a man lay a hand on me?"

Leah may be my rival, but she was also my closest friend ever. She dropped down and stretched forward, easily touching her toes. I matched her just as easily, craning my neck for extra stretch. "You're right. But there are bound to be rumors and questions."

"I got into a fight—"

"Not for money again, I hope."

I glared at her. "No… I left the underground when…"

"Good. I don't want those kids to end up homeless again," she stated as if unconcerned.

Leah Clearwater: Age twenty-nine; height five-five; weight approximately one hundred and forty pounds; Native America descent; dark hair and eyes; thunder bird tattoo on her chest; second tattoo with a rose for her birth mother with a pink ribbon around it for breast cancer on her right arm; orphaned at age ten, taken to Swan Haven House immediately after mother's death; best friend and rival since arrival.

"Bella," I got to my feet and helped her up. "What happened?"

"One of my kids' sperm doners appeared and we had a… disagreement. He was drunk and that cost him."

"The McGuinness girl's dad?" her eyes darted over my shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Seth came with the cops. I don't know how he got there so fast but he did. I'm keeping Rebecca with me till I'm sure he's shipped back to Minnesota. How he got to Washington without his P.O finding him is a mystery."

"So the guy clocked you?"

"He caught me off guard with his gun—"

"Bella!" I flushed. "It's no big deal Leah, honest."

"It sure as hell is! You could've been killed!"

"You're beginning to sound like Charlie," I sighed.

"Good! Maybe that'll knock your sense back into place!"

"My sense is just fine!" I snapped.

"You better not get killed for that sort of thing, Bella, or I swear to God I'll come after you when I'm in the dirt!"

I laughed, "I wouldn't think anything less."

We stretched together, catching up and planning a run in the city park in a week. When I turned to my class, I heard a solid 'Thump' and a battle yell. My students faltered as they lined up again, turning to look to see where the sound came from. What I found caught my attention and held it.

Edward was grappling with a bear of a man, whom I recognized from Eclipse last night, and Stefan… our school's master. And winning. The three men broke apart and I caught Edward looking up. I snapped around, "What are you all looking at?! Right defense stance!"

My class snapped around and immediately dropped into position. "Rear reverse kicks! Spread out so you all have enough room. One!" They ki-yuped together. "Two! Three! Higher Michelle! Four! Five! Six!" I moved around, dodging the swinging feet and correcting a few postures till they were to my satisfaction. "Switch! One! Two! Three!" I barked, watching carefully. I caught the youngest out of my class, Bree, who was struggling to keep her balance. "Rory, take over the count!"

"Yes ma'am! One! Two!"

I gently tugged Bree to the side and stepped back. "You balance is off, do you know how?"

"I can't get my feet to stay steady," Bree muttered, flushing with embarrassment. I smiled softly, trying to ease her fears.

"It's not because you can't stay steady, Bree, it's because your body is out of balance. I want you to try an exercise. Stand on one foot." The younger girl looked at me quizzically, her eyes bright but obeyed. She barely lifted her foot off the ground though. "Higher." She obeyed and instantly started to wobble and set it down again. "It's okay. Here, I'll do it with you. Hold your arms out if you have to."

She did so this time and caught her balance until she was in full crane stance. "Now bring your arms down."

Bree looked at her feet and slowly began to lower her arms. I caught her shifting and she nearly fell back. I caught her. "Don't look down!" I ordered. "Look up at me and try again. You've got to feel where your body is. Feel where the weight is being positioned and compensate if it feels out of balance."

"How?" she asked.

"Like this. Look me in the eye first." She did so and then looked away. "Don't mind the shiner, hon, look at me." She slowly met my eyes. "Now… balance." She held out her arms and raised more easily onto one leg. "Now… arms down." She slowly lowered her arms and her eyes widened as she tried not to wobble. When her arms were completely down, she was steady again.

"I… I'm doing it!" She gasped. "I'm balancing!"

"Yes. Now, Right defense stance!" She dropped into the stance. "Now, follow my technique." I stood beside her. "Swing your back leg up and twist like this." I did so and struggled to hold it. "Then lash out! Fast! And when you're done, land on it, but bring it back quick!"

"This is nothing like our exercise!" she sputtered.

"I never took you for a quitter Ms. Tanner," I stated, putting my hands on my belt. She looked down at her own yellow belt and blushed. "Are you a quitter?" She didn't answer. I became sharper, "Then you may strip your belt off and hand it to me." I held out my hand.

"I'm not a quitter," she stated softly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm not a quitter!" she told me, more firmly.

"Good," I smiled. "There's no room for quitters here. Ready?"

"Ready."

We took up stance together. "Back leg swung forward and up, twist, lash, down and return." She did so, wobbling still until her third attempt. This time, her head stayed up.

"I did it!"

"Yes, you did. And you did it perfectly." I smiled. "Alright! One more set!" My students groaned loudly but switched stances. I took to the front. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! You kids are doing great, and six! Alright, everyone go take a break and get a drink." My students bowed weakly and trudged away, a few massaging sore legs.

"You're quite a force to contend with," I jumped when Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

"Shit! You are trying to give me a heart attack!" I squeaked, patting my chest to slow my racing heart. "Quit sneaking up on me!"

"I admit, it is fun watching you jump like that. I've been hearing some interesting details about you, Ms. Swan." I watched as he came around to face me. He was covered in sweat but he held a bottle of cold water. He offered but I refused. "You're the undisputed MMA champ here at this school, right?"

"What of it?"

"I can't seem to picture you fighting like that. Not like in competition. For survival, possibly… you definitely did so earlier today. You're the… how did the boys put it, the 'Wildcat'?"

"That was a lifetime ago. The name stuck when I came to the school to teach." I shrugged, moving. He stopped me.

"I train and own six different schools of varying fighting styles from kick-boxing, to judo, to tai-chi, to Akido. I am the undisputed champ there."

"Good for you," I offered. "Look, I really need a drink. So move will you?" He followed and waited for me to swallow my first drink of ice cold water from the fountain.

"There is a point to this story, _mia Princepessa,_" he continued. "When I first saw you, I knew you were meant to be _mine._ I knew it when we danced. The minute I touched you. You were _mine_!"

I slowly stood straight again and turned to look at him. The heat in his voice almost made me shiver. Almost. But something here… made me feel trapped and cornered. _Like a cat being backed into a wall,_ I thought.

"I am the MMA professional fighting king. Every king needs a queen. But the queen needs to be strong, powerful… a perfect match to me. I admit that I have looked. But I see now that you are that match."

I glared. "Bold words."

"I'm a bold man."

I huffed, "Be careful… your shifting emotions are giving me whiplash. You're calm and," I stopped from saying 'sweet.' I didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea. The impression that I got earlier still had me on edge. "And the next you're… like this." I waved to him. Edward blinked, clearly caught off guard. I turned and took another drink before ducking around him to return to my class, proud of the stunned look I had placed. "And besides, you're not tough enough for me Mr. Cullen. You maybe champ elsewhere but this is my dojo. I'm champ here."

* * *

><p><strong>Wheew! Man that is a long one! Took me nearly a week to finish but it's done!<strong>

**I do not own the Twilight in this story. All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I do not own Clair de Lune. (Man... I'd be old if I did own it though lol)**

**I do own the plot line and the non Twilight characters mentioned in this story (now that there are too many to list)**

**Credit goes to Google for helping me with the translations.**

**_mia Principessa- My princess_**

**_Principessa- Princess_**

**_Scusi- Excuse me?_**

**_mio caro- my dear_**

_**prezioso- precious**_

**REMEMBER! Reviews= love!**

**Criticism is welcome :) I want to give a particular shout out to Werewolflover1997 for their critiquing bit :) Thankyou and I will try to make Bella alittle more hardcore ;) Although she is pretty hardcore now. I've gotta have a soft spot somewhere other than the kids, right? ;)**

**Til next time!**

**AND DON'T FORGET THE VOLCANO TACOS! Writers need to eat too you know!**

**-Moonlight**


End file.
